Finding Love
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: The Legendary Skycity of Avalon holds an event known as The Gathering the pharaoh of Egypt and the Emperor of Rome are invited will these two ruler be able to win the heart of Prince Yugi and his friend Jou YugiXAtemu JouxSeto
1. Chapter 1

Alexander : Hi Everybody

Griever : Even though 'A Mistake Meeting' won the vote were going to post this story as well

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter One

Legend has it that every 100 years or so the Legendary Skycity of Avalon invites the rulers of Egypt and Rome to what they call 'The Gathering' no one knows why the majestic city started such a tradition but the royal families of Egypt and Rome were pleased that they're countries were constantly picked to participate in such an event. The people of Avalon were always curious of what happens below them but they were forbidden to travel to the lower cities as they called it. For some curiousity got the best of them and they were never seen again, some noble families of Avalon say that they were killed for attempting to leave the skycity while others say that the ones who left are leaving carefree lives. The current king of Avalon Solomon Motou and his grandson Prince Yugi have destroyed the rule of leaving the skycity that was made by their ancestors so long ago. They would not hold their people against their will if they wish to leave let them and if they wish to come to home they would welcome open them with open arms. The heir of the Kingdom Prince Yugi has the curiousity of his people and wished to leave to the lower cities as well but he was forbidden by his grandfather, a rule that would stay in tact. Prince Yugi's face was never seen because it was covered by a mask only to be removed when he has found true love and has announced marriage to his grandfather and the council of Avalon. It was finally time for the gathering once again but this time they didn't know that this gathering would cause chaos among the skycity...

Prince Yugi sat in the gardens in his hand a red rose, a black mask with emerald jewels covering his face he was wearing a purple silk kimono that matched his eyes perfectly, a sigh escaped his lips as he reached up and touched his face

_"Will I ever be able to remove this" _he thought bitterly

He turned at the sound of footsteps pretty soon his friend Jou showed up, Jou was his the only companion he was allowed have because the risk of being killed was to great and constantly repeated in the royal family history, Jou had blond hair and amber eyes and was currently wearing a red kimono. The blonde sat next to him and noticed the bitter look in his friends eyes

"What's wrong Yugi?" he asked as he rubbed his friend shoulder

"It's nothing Jou I'm just thinking about this stupid mask it's hot and sweaty" Yugi said with a pout on his face

Jou laughed as he patted his friend head

"It's okay Yugi you'll find true love soon enough and you'll get married to a handsome man or a beautiful woman" he said

Yugi turned towards him and smiled as he hugged him tightly

"Thank you Jou you always know how to cheer me up"

Throne Room

King Solomon was currently looking into his mirror, it was a magic mirror that showed him any image that he wanted and currently he was looking in Egypt, the ruler Pharoh Atemu looked remarkably like his grandson Yugi. he had heard about Atemu he was known as the

'Seductive Pharaoh' his thoughts were broken when Yugi walked in and bowed

"Did you want to see me grandpa" Yugi said as walked up to Solomon

The king nodded as he showed Yugi the mirror image

"This is Pharaoh Atemu of Egypt he will be coming to gathering this year" Solomon said

Yugi stared at the image in amazement

"Why he looks just like me it's incredible" the prince said

Solomon nodded "Yes he does look like you only older and more mature" he said

Yugi glared at him

"Grandfather I'm mature as well!'

Solomon laughed as he patted Yugi on the head

"Yes I know my boy but now the messangers have sent out the invitations to the rulers and their advisors and I want you to meet them at Avalons Gate" he said

Yugi nodded as he left to find Jou to tell him the news

Egypt

Pharoh Atemu sat on his throne with a bored look on his face next to him was his childhood friend Mana who look just as bored as he did

He leaned over and whispered to her "Mana let's go" he said to her

Mana glanced at him as if he was crazy she sighed and shook her head at him

"You know we can't leave Atemu the council will just come after you" she said as she yawned

Atemu growled and leaned back into the chair, Atemu had tri-colored hair of black, magneta and blond bangs framing his face and crimson eyes he was known for his seductive smile and charm but now he was going to be known for his anger and boredom. Standing up he glared at his advisors

"This meeting is concluded until further notice and I don't want to hear or see any of you until I call for you again!" he said as he left the throne room with a happy Mana trailing behind him

The councilors sighed as they rubbed their foreheads in exhaustion

Atemu and Mana made it to the gardens of the palace. Mana laughed happily as she took of her sandals and laid her feet and set them in the water she turned to Atemu who was staring up at the sky

"Thanks" she said as she laid back into the grass

Atemu smiled at her Mana was like a little sister to him

"Anytime Mana" he replied

"Hey Atemu?" she asked softly as she laid her eyes on him

"Yes?" he asked

"Are you going to the gathering this year?" she asked him in a slightly shaking voice

Atemu noticed and sat beside her

"I don't know if the current has been watching us flourish this year then yes" he said

Mana laid her head on his strong shoulder

"If you're going than can I go as one of your advisors it'll be boring without you" she said softly

Atemu smiled as he wrapped her arms around her and laid his head on her hair

"Sure you can come little sister it'll be boring without you to" he said, they were interrupted when a gaurd came in and bowed and handed him a letter

"A message for you Pharaoh" the guard said as he bowed and left

Atemu opened the letter and read

_Pharaoh Atemu of Egypt _

_You are invited to the skycity of Avalon for the annual gathering this year _

_I hope you will enjoy your stay here wait outside your kingdom and we will pick you up in three weeks time _

_King Solomon of Avalon _

Atemu and Mana stared at each other and smiled

"It looks like were going to Avalon"

Alexander : Read and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter Two of Finding Love

Griever : Introductions are almost finished

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Two

Seto Kaiba the Emperor of Rome stared at the invitation, he has been told of stories of the gathering every since he was a child and was his favorite bedtime stories.

"I never expected the invitation to come so early in the year" he said to himself as he folded the paper back up as the door opened

"Big Brother are you talking to yourself again?" Mokuba said amused, he was the current prince and heir to the throne

Seto sighed as he stared at his brother who was still dirty and sweaty from sword practice

"I told you Mokuba it's pondering not talking to my myself and how did practice go?" he asked trying to change the subject

Mokuba noticed and decided to play along after all he was too tired to start one of their day old arguements about something so trivial

"It went fine Master said I'm getting better everyday" he said

A smile of pride came onto Seto's face as he stared at his little brother, their parents had passed away not to long ago leaving Seto to rule the kingdom of the ripe age of 13 but his advisors praised him for ruling as just as his parents before him

"Good I'm glad to hear that little brother now go wash up and meet at the dining hall I wish to tell you something" the brunette said

Mokuba bowed and left the throne room to Seto, he leaned back with a sigh

'Maybe this gathering will give me and Mokuba a break from ruiling for once I'm glad they picked Rome for something good' he thought as he stood and left the throne room never noticing a shadow watching him

Dinner had gone smoothly as always the advisors sat at the very end and Seto and Mokuba sat at the head along with other nobles of the palace,

Seto turned to his brother

"There is something I wish to discuss with you Mokuba" he said

The black hair prince turned to the older with curiousity in his eyes

"What is it Seto?" he asked him

Seto smiled at his little brother

"I have recieved an invitation to the gathering on Avalon" he said

Mokuba's eyes lit up with anticipation before a frown came onto his handsome features

"That's good and all brother but who is going to watch the kingdom while we are away?" he asked

Seto sighed and ruffled his hair

"Our advisors of course" the brunette said

At this Mokuba once bright eyes grew dark with anger and haterd

"I will stay and watch over the kingdom while you are away you need the rest and besides I do not trust those _advisors" _he spat

Seto glanced at his advisors and then at Mokuba and nodded.

"Very well I leave the kingdom in your hands but if something happens you come get me as soon as possible" Seto said sternly

Mokuba nodded and smiled,

Three weeks had passed very quickly and the Emperor of Rome : Seto and the Pharaoh of Egypt : Atemu were currently waiting outside their kingdoms gates patiently, pretty soon messangers from Avalon picked up both respected leaders

Seto and Atemu came face-to-face with each other before shaking hands with other with grin on their faces

"It's good to see you again friend" Atemu said

Seto smiled and nodded

"It's good to see you again as well and I see you have brought the lovely Lady Mana with you" he said

Mana blushed as Seto kissed her hand she know he just being an gentleman

"It's good to see you again as well Lord Seto" she said

A melidious voice interrupted them

"Welcome Lord Seto, Lord Atemu and Lady Mana" he said

All three turned to see a man with an red mask that covered half of his face that was covered with onyx and wearing a white silk kimono.

Atemu stared into the amythest eyes the mysterious person held

The man bowed and smiled at his guest

"Welcome I am Prince Yugi heir to the throne of Avalon my grandfather King Solomon is waiting for us" he said as he turned to the gates and whispered in a language the three could not understand. The gates glowed a light purple color before opening

Yugi turned to three and walked in

"Well come along" he said to the stunned guest

They were half way through the city Seto and Mana were ahead of Yugi and Atemu gazing amazed at the sights of Avalon

Atemu turned towards Yugi and smiled

"You have a beautiful kingdom" the pharaoh said

Yugi smiled in his direction emotions hidden behind the mask

"Thank you Pharaoh Atemu" he said

Atemu shook his head as they continued walking

"Atemu is fine I do not wish to revered as a king here I get enough of that at home" he said sarcastically

Yugi giggled as he covered his mouth to stifle them

"Very...well Atemu" he breathed out

Silence eveloped the two royals that is until Atemu brushed his hand against Yugi's and whispered in his ear

"Why do you wear such a mask? I'm sure the prince of Avalon is beauty from the rumors I have heard" he said huskily

A blush appeared on Yugi's face but for the first time he was glad he had the mask on

"W...W...Well I'm supposed to keep the mask on until I pronounce marriage to my grandfather and his court...but I don't see that happening anytime soon no one in the Avalon nobility please me" he said sadly

Atemu gazed at him in sympathy

"You will find someone Prince Yugi I'm sure of it" he said

Yugi smiled as they finally made it to the palace gates

"Thank You Atemu..."

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Two

Griever : Next Chapter : The gathering kicks off at last and Yugi and Atemu get to know each other and Jou and Seto finally meet!

Alexander : Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander : Hi Everybody

Griever : This Chapter 3 of Finding Love

Alexander : Enjoy we do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Three

Yugi, Atemu, Seto and Mana arrived to the throne room to find Solomon waiting with an smile on his face, the old king stood up and held his hands out

"Pharaoh Atemu, Emperor Seto and Lady Mana I welcome you to the Skycity of Avalon" he said

Atemu, Seto and Mana nodded

"Thank you Lord Solomon" they said

Solomon nodded as he clapped his hands and guards arrived

"Take our guest to their respected rooms" he ordered

The guard bowed

"Yes your Majesty if you please" he said as two more gaurds came and retrieved their luggage

Atemu turned to Yugi who was gazing at him

"Thank you for escorting us Prince Yugi I hope to see you sometime soon" he said

Yugi smiled gently as he nodded his head towards the older

"Your very welcome Atemu and please call me Yugi and I hope to see you again as well" he said

After they left Solomon turned towards his grandson and patted him on the head

"I trust you had no trouble on the way here" he said

Yugi shook his head

"No grandfather everything's peaceful in the city" he said

Solomon nodded as he assumed his seat on the golden throne

"What do you think of the pharaoh?" he asked

Yugi blushed as a shy smile appeared on his face

"He is very handsome and a gentleman grandfather" he responded

A smile came onto Solomon's face he stared at Yugi he hoped these feelings his grandson harbored for the pharaoh didn't escalate to far Yugi was after all the only heir to the throne

"Yugi I want to warn you : do not let these feelings you have for the pharaoh spin out of control" Solomon said sternly

Yugi flinched it has been a while since the old king used such a strict and foreboding voice, he bowed tears coming to eyes

"I understand Grandfather" he whispered

Solomon nodded glad that little problem was resolved

"You may go Jou has missed your company" he said

Yugi remained silent and left the throne room

Atemu stared at the city below him the wind blowing gently, he had unpacked everything for the 2 weeks he was staying a sigh escaped his lips as his mind drifted towards Yugi

"Why must he hide his face?" he asked himself

"Because he is forbidden to show his face or feelings to anyone but his spouse" a voice said

Atemu spun around to find a blonde boy standing on the balcony with him

"Who are you?" he asked

The blonde smiled and held up his hands

"My name is Jou and I'm Prince Yugi's only friend I've come to retrieve you" he said

"Retrieve me for what reason" Atemu demanded

"I am to show you the baths so you can get ready for the ball" the blonde said

Atemu nodded as he grabbed some clothes and walked behind Jou

"Yugi is forbidden to remove the mask in public?" he asked the blonde

Jou nodded as sad look came over his face

"It was a rule that the first rulers of Avalon came up with you see the Royal family was known to have very beautiful children talented in magics and such they were wanted by many nobleman and other manarchs and they were even kidnapped because of it" he explained

Atemu nodded and asorbed the information

"I see...and about the magic part no wonder you can hold up this island you must have some kind of magical item " he said

Jou smiled as they came to a stop at some double doors

"Here it is a guard will come and show you around an hour before the ball" Jou said as bowed and left

Atemu opened the door and a sweet smell penatrated his senses, he closed the door and laid his fresh clothes on a bench and took off his shirt, he was about take off the rest of his clothes until he heard someone crying on the other side of the pool

He took off his shoes and walked quietly on the other side to discover an silk white kimono and a red mask, realization hit Atemu as he quickly hid behind an tall bush of roses and glanced over at a small figure in the bath

_"Now I get to see what Yugi really looks like" _he thought

Yugi sniffed as he wiped his tears away as grabbed a wash cloth and washed his face, he stared into the reflection of the water it felt good to have that cursed mask off even if it was for a little while.

"I can't see why I can't fall in love with Atemu he's kind and handsome he's perfect for me" he whispered to himself as he got some vanilla scented soap and oil and started washing himself down after that and washing his hair he simply relaxed in the water.

Yugi turned around and hung his arms over the edge staring up at the skylight unknown to him Atemu was staring at him from behind the rose bush

Atemu gazed at Yugi ethreal features in amazement blonde bangs framed his delicate face, he had rare amythest eyes. In other words Yugi was simply beautiful

_"No there are no words to describe his beauty... so the little one has fallen for me has he? I could definately use this to my advantage to win over such a beautiful angel as him"_ Atemu thought as he got up and went back to his side of the pool-sized bath as if nothing had occured

Seto stared in awe at how beautiful this palace truly was, he stopped in the gardens. he was already dressed for the ball that was to occur tonight and took to himself to explore the palace he was surprised when no one stopped him. It seemed they were informed of their arrival before hand.

The sun was currently beaming down at him and he wanted to find shade

"It's hotter here than in Egypt and I find that impossible but true" he said to himself as he found a nice Sakura tree to lay under it was quiet for a little while before he was interrupted by a soft voice

"Excuse my lord" a voice said

Seto sat up and stared into amber eyes, the blonde look only about a year or so younger than he

"Yes" Seto responded

"I am to escort you to the ballroom" the blonde said as he held out a hand for Seto to take

The brunette took it gratefully but once he was up he grasped it tightly in his

"May I have you name?" he asked softly

The mysterious blonde blushed

"My name is Jouounchi Katsuya my lord but residents here in the palace call me Jou" he said

Seto smiled as he kissed Jou on the mouth softly surprising the blonde, Seto stepped back a little

"You must forgive me for that I simply could not help myself and may I call you Jou as well?" he asked as they began walking out of the gardens

Jou nodded with a blush on his face

"Yes I would be pleased if you would" he said shyly as they arrived at the ballroom doors

Seto once again took his hand this time he laid a small kiss upon it

"I hope I see you again Jou" he said as he stepped in the room leaving a flustered Jou at the door

Solomon stared at the nobles and commoners of the kingdom the ballroom was big enough to fit almost everyone in, he mentioned Seto and Atemu foward, the two young rulers now stood side-by-side Solomon as everyone grew quiet

"Everyone this year we would like to start the gathering with the Celestial Ball and I would like to introduce this year's guest Pharaoh Atemu hailing from the kingdom of Egypt and Emperor Seto hailing from the Kingdom of Rome we will treat them as our honored quest for this years gathering I want everyone to enjoy themselves for these two weeks let the ball begin"

Cheers erupted in the ballroom as everyone started dancing or heading towards the refreshment table. Atemu glanced around for Prince Yugi who was currently heading for the balcony he quickly followed after him

Yugi opened the doors to the large balcony he did not feel like celebrating tonight he just wanted silence and wallow in his despair, he stared at the stars he sighed

"Is something wrong Yugi?" Atemu asked from behind him,

Yugi spun around and sighed relieved

"Yes everything's fine" he said as Atemu came forward and leaned in close to Yugi and smirked

"You look gorgeous without that mask..." he said

Yugi gasped as he a back up to the rail

"You...you saw me..." he said

Atemu smirk grew bigger as he leaned closer as laid a hand on Yugi's soft cheek and caressed his petal soft lips

"Yes this afternoon in the bath purely accidental I assure you" he said

Yugi was growing scared if is grandfather found out

"Don't worry I won't tell one condition" Atemu said

"Name it" Yugi replied

Atemu grinned as leaned down and whispered something in Yugi's ear gaining a gasp from the prince

Atemu leaned back and stared into Yugi's eyes

"Well?"

Yugi nodded

"Yes I agree to your terms"

Atemu smiled as he held out his for Yugi to take as they headed back into the ballroom and acting as if nothing happend

"Good we start tomorrow"

Alexander : That's Chapter 3

Griever : Give us your opinons on what Atemu asked Yugi to do

Alexander : Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander : Sorry it took me so long to update Chapter Four of Finding Love is up

Griever : Enjoy we do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Four

Yugi could not believe the predicament he placed himself in the terms were to become Atemu's 'guide' through the weeks of the gathering that meant showing him around Avalon, spending time with him and kissing him, the pharaoh expected a kiss every dusk and every dawn for the rest of his stay.

Which wasn't exactly fair in Yugi's book but hey it was better than letting his grandfather find out the his face had been revealed to Atemu speaking of which. Yugi stared into crimson-eyes and smiled as he asked his question

"That time in the baths Atemu were you spying on me?" Yugi asked with his teeth clenched together in annoyance

A smirk came to Atemu's face as he once again laid a kiss upon Yugi's soft lips

"In a way you could say that dear prince" he responded but he grew serious

"Yugi I will not force anything upon you I just wish to merely spend time with you is all I will not tell your grandfather what I have discovered' he said

Relief washed over Yugi' face as they continued to dance to the tune of the violins it was a slow pace song.

"Thank you Atemu my grandfather would be very upset if he found out" he replied

Atemu just nodded

"But I must warn you little one I will try to court you and have you hand in marriage" he said bluntly with a smirk on his face

A blush washed over Yugi's face at how blunt Atemu was but his face remained the same as a small smile appeared on his delicate features

"We shall see Atemu" he said as the song ended

Jou looked around for Seto who was no where to be found

"Looking for me" a deep voice whispered in his ear

Jou whirled around to face Seto who currently had a smirk on his face

Jou blushed and nodded

"Yes I was Lord-" he was stopped when Seto pressed a finger against Jou's soft lips

"Call me Seto I thought we discussed this before Jou" he said playfully

The blonde smiled and nodded

"Yes"

Seto smiled as he held out his hand

"Would you give me the honor of having this dance with me Jou" he asked

Jou once again blushed and held out his hand

"I'd love too"

King Solomon watched his grandson and best friend dance with the Pharaoh and Emperor smile on his face but pretty soon a frown marred his old face as he saw the love on their faces even though he wanted what was best for Yugi and Jou he did not want them to fall in love with Seto and Atemu who would be leaving in 2 weeks time.

He realeased a sigh as he rubbed his forehead too old to handle problems such as these that was why as soon as the gathering was over with he would pronounce Yugi the new king of Avalon knowing his grandson was really ready he would rule this kingdom with a kind and just hand.

He glanced up again to see Atemu too close to Yugi for Solomon's liking. The pharaoh leaned down and whispered something into Yugi's ear and he saw Yugi blush even under the mask whatever Atemu told Yugi it was either perverted or Yugi was blushing because of how close he was to the much older Pharaoh

One thing was for sure he would stop these little affairs even if it took his last breath...

Alexander : Sorry for the short Chapter but I decided to stop here

Griever : Spring Break is almost over it went to quick in my opinon

Alexander : Too True

Griever : Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter Five

Griever : Enjoy we do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Five

A couple of days have passed since the beginning of the gathering and things couldn't be any better at least in Atemu's Point of View everyday he spent with Prince Yugi was pure heaven he loved everything about the little one his laugh, his smile the way he blushed but Atemu knew all good things must come to an end, he knew he was leaving in more than a weeks time and he had to tell Yugi that he loved him it was now or go back home with longing and regret in his heart.

Atemu and Yugi stood on the balcony of Atemu's guest bedroom it was a sunny but cool day the wind was blowing lightly making the nation of Avalon look even more ethereal than it already was.

Atemu grasped Yugi's hands in his and gave them a light squeeze causing Yugi to look up into Atemu's ruby eyes. Atemu smiled gently at the smaller

"Yugi I know this seems crazy but I have to tell you something I can't hold it in any longer" the pharaoh whispered

Yugi frowned lightly as he held onto Atemu's hands

"What is it Atemu? you know you can tell me anything" he said

Atemu once again smiled but it was a painful one

"Yugi I love you I know it's only been a few days since I arrived but I feel this connection towards you that I never had before not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about you" he said

Yugi stared at Atemu in shock before tears ran down his cheeks as he embraced Atemu

"I love you too Atemu since the I saw you I feel a connection as well" he said

Atemu returned the embrace whole heartedly as tears coursed down his cheeks as well they broke apart only to find Yugi frowning

"What's wrong love?" he asked

The prince stared his new lover in the eyes

"How is this going to work I can't leave Avalon and grandfather will not let me seeing as I am the sole heir to the throne" he explained

Atemu closed his eyes before opening them he reached over to Yugi's face and began removing the his black mask

Yugi gasped as he felt the mask being removed completely and for the first time he could truly be free

"It is simple little one we pronounce marriage to your grandfather and his council" he said said once again dazed by Yugi's beauty

Yugi for the first time since he put on the mask when he was 10 now 20 felt the breeze on his face before he turned to Atemu and embraced him again

"Yes we will do that and then I will truly be free thank you Atemu for everything..."

Kingdom of Rome

Mokuba panted harshly as he gripped his sword in his hand all of his training came down to this, he faced the mercanary that wretched council hired, his gray-blue eyes scanned the arena to find that very council smirking down at him

"Now that your beloved brother is gone we can finally rule this kingdom the way want!" one the advisors cried out

Mokuba risked a glance behind him to find some of his soliders wounded or dead, the advisors own soliders were very powerful and skilled causing them to have a good advantage in battle

_"Brother you must hurry back I don't know how long I can hold them off" he thought _

The mercanary smirked as he swung his gigantic sword and charged at Mokuba who managed to dodge it barely

Mokuba swung his sword down causing the solider for hire to lose his gripping somewhat. Mokuba saw the chance and plunged his sword into the mercanary stomach

The advisors watched in horror as they watched the mercanary fall to ground dead, they began backing away

Mokuba glanced up with haterd in his eyes as he pointed his blood-stained sword at the council

"Your solider is dead and so are your little spies I will be the one who passes judgement on you and I will enjoy every moment of it" he hissed as he turned to his remaining soliders

"Take them away and leave them rot in dungeons until my brother returns and tortue them until they beg for death like the miserable cowards they are" the prince said as he walked away

Seto jerked a little bit as he glanced at the sunny sky, Jou on his shoulder felt it and turned towards his new lover

"Something wrong koi?" he asked

The brunette turned towards his the blonde and smiled as he kissed him on the cheek

"Nothing is wrong puppy" he said softly, Jou nodded as he laid his head back on Seto's shoulder and closed his eyes

Seto's blue eyes narrowed

_"Mokuba I hope everything is alright down there maybe I'll have to come home sooner than I thought" _

The Emperor stared at Jou with a gentle eyes

_"But not without you Jou..." _

Throne Room

King Solomon sat on his throne with his council at his side when the door opened and Yugi and Atemu stepped in the guards lay on the floor knocked out colde

Yugi wasn't his wearing his mask as he was holding his hands with the pharaoh.

Enraged Solomon stood and stared down the pharaoh of Egypt and his grandson

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked angry

Yugi stood with his head up

"Grandfather Atemu has asked me to marry him and I accepted" he said

But this only enraged Solomon further

"I will not allow this who will be the heir to this kingdom put your people before your love!" he said

But Yugi shook his head

"I will not grandfather Rebecca my cousin could become queen" Yugi said

But Solomon shook his head

"You are my heir and I will have none of this nonsense guards take Pharaoh Atemu away he has violated my grandson" Solomon said

Yugi's eyes widen as he stood in front of Atemu

"NO GRANDFATHER YOU CAN'T!!!" Yugi cried out but it was too late, Solomon put a sleeping spell on Yugi who dropped to the ground

Atemu stared Solomon in the eyes

"You will realize the errors of your ways Solomon not only have you lost your grandson trust and love you have lost the only heir Yugi will come with me and we will be wed" he said

Solomon growled

"Take him to the dungeons we'll see how long until he begs for death" he hissed

Lady Mana woke up from her afternoon nap only to have a foreboding feeling in her heart

"Something is wrong" she whispered to herself as she threw on some clothes and glanced outside her door only to find soliders running left and right

Her eyes widen as she saw a gaurd carry an unconsious Prince Yugi to his bedchamber without his mask on!

_"If something is wrong with Yugi then something is wrong with Atemu they're never seen apart" _she thought worried about her friend and brother

She ran out in usual robes to the garden where she knew Jou and Seto were

_"I have to tell them and maybe they help me find Atemu I hope so..." _

Atemu opened his eyes as he glanced around the clean dungeon that looked like it hadn't been used in ages

"It's a first time for everything" he whispered to himself

The door opened as a man in clean black robes came in holding a electrified whip,

Atemu glared at the man who smirked at him

"Avalon maybe a haven of sorts but that does not mean we don't punish our criminals and you will be the last pharaoh that will ever step foot on Avalon's holy grounds again!' he cried out as he launched the whip at Atemu

Atemu screamed as they began the tortue that would last for hours...

Alexander : Read and Review

Griever : Will Yugi and Atemu escape and reunite with each other find out in Chapter Six!


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander : Welcome to Chapter Six of Finding Love

Griever : Enjoy the Chapter

Alexander : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Six

Mana ran towards the gardens with tremendous speed once she arrived she found Jou and Seto heading towards the exit, she ran towards them

"Lord Seto! Jou!" she cried out as she panted harshly as she fell to the ground

Jou and Seto helped her up concern for her showing in their eyes

"What is the matter Lady Mana?" Seto asked

Mana stared into Seto blue eyes as tears ran down her cheeks

"It's Yugi and Atemu something's happend to them" she said

Jou immediatly grabbed Mana and held her

"What's happend to Yugi!" he said worried

Mana sniffed as she wiped her tears away

"I saw the guards carry Yugi away and he didn't have his mask on and I have no idea where they took Atemu" she said

Jou sighed as he ran a ran through his blonde hair

"Atemu must have pronounced marriage to King Solomon" he said

Seto shook his head

"We must didn't like the two of them getting together he must of locked Atemu up" Seto finished

Mana started shaking she was scared for Yugi and Atemu

Seto saw this and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her

"It's alright we'll find Atemu" he said as he turned to Jou

"Do you know where the dungeons are puppy?" he asked

Jou nodded understanding what Seto meant

"Yeah follow me we have to sneak past the guards" he said as he lead them out the gardens

Yugi groaned as he woke up to find himself in his bedchambers, he felt something on his face and found that the mask was once again put on.

Tears slipped down Yugi's cheeks as the events all came back to him, he sniffed as he grabbed a pillow and held it to his chest he smelled it, it reminded him of Atemu

"Please be safe Atemu" he whispered, Yugi jumped when he felt the door open to reveal Solomon, Yugi glared at him as he turned away

Solomon sighed as he sat on the chair and glanced at his only grandson

"Yugi it is for the best" he said

Yugi stood up and headed for the door, he gave Solomon one more glance he knew it would be the last time he laid eyes on the man who had become like a father, a guide, and a friend to him.

"No I only know what is best for me grandfather and that is being with Atemu" he said as he walked out

Solomon sighed as he summoned the guards

"Retrieve Prince Yugi and Jouonchi at all costs even if you have to eliminate Atemu, Seto and Mana..." he said to them, the guards saluted and left

"I'm sorry Yugi..."

Seto, Mana and Jou found Atemu and gasped in horror blood covered the once proud Pharaoh as he was chained to the wall, the guards and the man who was tortuing Atemu were on the floor dead, thanks to Seto

Tears ran down Mana's face as she got Atemu down and held him close, they heard footsteps only to reveal that it was Yugi

Yugi gasped as he saw Atemu, he quickly ran towards and took him gently from Mana

"Atemu...please...please wake up" Yugi sobbed out

Ruby eyes opened without Yugi noticing, weakly Atemu reached up and for the final time removed Yugi's mask, he threw against the wall with the strength he had

Yugi stared amazed as Atemu shook his head and laid it on Yugi's lap

"No more..." he said

Yugi smiled as he began glowing in a green light and Atemu's wounds slowly began to disappeared, Seto and Mana watched in amazement as Atemu stood up as if nothing happend

"We have to get out of here" Yugi said

Jou shook his head as he embraced Yugi

"I guess this is our last time together Yugi" he said sadly

Yugi stared at Jou confused before it hit him, Jou would be going to Rome instead of Egypt

"I guess it is but you'll visit right?" he asked hopefully

Jou smiled and nodded

"Of course" he said

Atemu grabbed Yugi's hand and glanced at Mana who nodded

"How do we get down from here?" he asked Jou

"There should be a transportation platform around here" the blonde said

Yugi sighed

"But it's bound to be flooded with guards by now" he said

Seto smiled as he took the swords from the three guards and handed one to Jou and Atemu

"We'll just have to force our way out of here won't we" Seto said with a smirk on his face

Atemu turned to Yugi as the others left upstairs he put his hands on Yugi's face and bent down and whispered

"As soon as we get to Egypt we'll get married you'll be my consort...my queen" he whispered

Yugi smiled as he embraced Atemu again as they ran upstairs

By the time they got up most of the guards were dead, Yugi walked over and activated the platform

_"Destinations" the voice asked _

"Egypt and Rome" the platform began to glow as everyone began to step on

"YUGI!!!" Solomon cried out

Yugi glanced at his grandfather as he wrapped his arms around Atemu

"Grandpa...I want to be with him" he whispered to the older

Solomon could do nothing but nod,

Yugi took off his crown and tossed it to Solomon

"Rebecca will be heir to the throne now grandpa I will always love you but please this is my choice" he whispered

Solomon nodded as tears ran down his cheeks, he smiled

"If this is your choice than I give you my blessing I hope we see each other again" he said

Yugi smiled as he began disappearing

"I do as well goodbye..."

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Six

Griever : Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander : Chapter Seven is here

Griever : Enjoy your reading we have three to four chapters left

Alexander : We don't own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Seven

Yugi and Jou stood on the bridge, the boat to Rome was leaving soon. It's been a week since they arrived to Egypt and Yugi had to get used to things

Yugi embraced his best friend, their respected lovers standing behind them and watching the scene

"I'm gonna miss you Jou" he whispered to the blonde, Yugi was wearing an outfit similar to Atemu and a golden crown adorning his head

The blonde smiled sadly as embraced the other

"Me too but I promise to visit as often as I can now that relations between Egypt and Rome have been sealed with a treaty.."

Seto put a hand on Jou's shoulder

"It's time to go..." he whispered to the blonde

Jou nodded as he hugged Yugi tighter and released and began walking away

"See ya later Yugi" he said

Yugi stood and watched as Seto and Jou departed he turned towards Atemu and buried his faced in his chest

Atemu smiled sadly and hugged his husband

"It's okay you'll get to visit and he'll visit us" he said softly

Yugi lifted his head and smiled at Atemu and nodded

Mana and Mahado watched the scene with smile on their faces, every day since Yugi came the smile never left Atemu's face and the face of Egypt began to change

Isis came up and smiled

"Never I would've thought we would have been communicating with Rome but thanks to Yugi were going to be trading with them as well" she said

Atemu leaned down and kissed Yugi softly on the lips, a blush appeared on the younger's face as he pulled away.

Atemu smiled as he picked Yugi up and twirled him around, Yugi laughed

"Atemu! Put me down" he said amusedly

Atemu smirked as tossed Yugi in the air before catching him and putting him down

Mana came over and wrapped her arms around Yugi who wholeheartedly returned the embrace.

Thanks to the trade with Rome, Egypt had become even richer than it was before and it's army was larger and stronger as well,

And as for the Pharaoh he couldn't be more happier with Yugi by side now

Kingdom of Rome

Jou stared in the distance as the wind ruffled his hair a crown adorned his head as well, he and Seto were married not to long ago but the happiness was short-lived

When Seto heard what the council had tried to do while he was away, let's just say he had never seen Seto so angry and the council had been excuted on the spot and a new council had been appointed

He felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to face Mokuba who was wearing armour with a red and gold tunic a sword on his belt

"Are you okay Jou?" he asked

The blonde nodded and smiled as he patted Mokuba on the head

"It's just...that I didn't expect to execute an entire council when we came back" he said

At this Mokuba shook his head

"If you had known about that council beforehand even someone as kind-hearted as you would've done it" he said as the wind ruffled his hair

Jou looked into the distance once again and remained silent...

Avalon

A man smirked with long-silver hair as he removed his sword from Solomon's body he looked into the mirror and the smirk became wider as he spotted Prince Yugi

"Soon...Yugi you'll be mine..."

Alexander : What's going in Avalon

Griever : Until Next time Chapter Eight : War!

Alexander : Review


	8. Chapter 8

Alexander : Chapter Eight is here :

Griever : Two more Chapters to go

Alexander : Enjoy we do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Eight

Yugi gasped as he woke up sweat dripping from his naked body, he glanced over at Atemu who was sleeping soundly. Yugi got up and wrapped an robe around himself and went outside

The prince now King (Queen) gazed up at the sky his old home Avalon he remembered when he saw the stars closer than this...he wrapped his arms around himself

_"Why do I feel like something is wrong" _he thought

"Yugi..." a voice whispered softly

Yugi turned around to find Atemu staring at him with worry in his eyes he was wearing a silk black robe

The young Pharaoh came forward and wrapped his arms around the younger

"What's wrong beloved?" he whispered

Yugi buried his face into Atemu's chest

"Something is wrong Atemu...with Avalon I feel it in my heart" he replied

Atemu held Yugi tighter as he glanced into the sky before staring at the angel in his arms

"Would you feel better if I sent someone up there to check on your grandfather?" he asked Yugi softly

Yugi nodded as he wrapped his arms around Atemu and held onto him tightly

Rome

Jou walked around the balcony before gazing at the sea of stars again, just wearing a pair of pants he leaned against the rail and sighed. The wind ruffled his hair and made him shiver, he felt a cloak wrap around him

Jou turned to face Seto who was staring at him with concern in his eyes

"What's the matter?" the brunette asked

At this Jou shook his head

"Something's wrong Seto I can feel it" the blonde said as he pointed towards the sky

Seto looked up to where Jou was pointed and realization came to

"Avalon..." he whispered

Jou nodded as he hugged the cloak closer to himself

Seto came forward and wrapped his arms around Jou

"Looks like it's another trip to Egypt" he said

Egypt

Yugi paced back and forth waiting for the messanger to come, Atemu sat on his throne watching his consort pretty soon he stood up and stopped Yugi from pacing

"Little one it's going to be fine..." he soothed

Yugi sighed as he wrung his hands

"I know...I'm just worried about my grandfather and my people" he whispered

Atemu smiled as he sat down with Yugi in his lap

"Yugi...beloved I'm sure it was just a bad feeling and that you're grandfather is just fine..." he said as the door burst opened and two guards plus the injured one came in

Yugi jumped off of Atemu's lap and ran forward as he held the injured solider

"What happend?" he whispered

The wounded solider opened his eyes

"Your grandfather your majesty has been murdered..." the solider said

Yugi's eyes widen even more as tears started appearing

"What...?"

"The man who attacked me Pegasus...has declared war against Egypt and Rome" he whispered as he fainted from his injuries, the two soliders took him to the healers

Atemu just stood there and wrapped his arms around Yugi

But Yugi didn't return the embrace

"Atemu I have to go back..." he whispered

Atemu shook his head

"You can't little one it's to dangerous" he said

The throne room doors opened and Seto and Jou ran in

Jou held Yugi

"Are you okay?" he asked the smaller

Yugi nodded and looked into amber eyes

"Jou..." he whispered

The blonde looked up

"Yes" he responed

Tears started going down Yugi's cheek as he said the next few words

"Grandpa has been killed and Avalon has declared War against Egypt and Rome..."

Alexander : That's it for Chapter Eight

Griever : Review


	9. Chapter 9

Alexander : Chapter Nine is here

Griever : Sorry about the delay

Alexander : Enjoy reading we do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Nine

Jou stood there as if someone had slapped him across the face, he stared at Yugi before collapsing on the ground in a pitful heap. Seto was immediatly at his side, Jou stared into Yugi's amythest eyes and shook his head

"War...against Egypt and Rome..." he whispered shakily

Yugi nodded still in the arms of Atemu before bending down at his friends side

"Jou I want you to come to Avalon with me.." the prince whispered

Seto held Jou in a tight embrace and stared at Yugi

"You two can't go they may kill you on the spot before you reach the gates!" the emperor cried out

Yugi stood back up with determination in his eyes before looking up into the sunny sky

"We don't have a choice you two have to stay down here and protect Egypt and Rome and only your magic will help your weapons will not work against Avalon's soliders" Yugi said

Jou stood up and laid a hand on Seto's shoulder before looking into colbalt eyes

"Seto we have to... We don't have a choice I'm sorry to say this but Egypt and Rome won't stand a chance against Avalon without magic and you two are Arch-mages are you not?" the blonde said

Atemu watched this whole ordeal with anger in his eyes and heart before walking over to Yugi and grabbing his wrist and spinning him around

"Yugi...explain me to me who is this Pegasus?" he asked his husband

Yugi sighed as he grabbed Atemu's hand in gentle gesture

"Pegasus is one of the five lords of Avalon in a sense he is almost royality you were not introduced because he was away on business if anything were to happen to me or grandpa or my cousin Rebecca he would be the first to ascend the throne and now he's probably convinced the council to do so" Yugi explain

Atemu remained silent as he looked towards the sky

"Never I thought this would come to this..." he whispered

Yugi looked at him with sorrow in his eyes before turning away

"Jou we have to go..." he whispered on the verge of tears, the blonde stood up and nodded as they held hands and began glowing in a green light

Yugi turned to Atemu who now held his full attention, tears streamed down his soft cheeks

"...I'm sorry..." he whispered as he disappeared in a blinding light

Atemu turned towards Seto a look of pain in his eyes

"I'll prepare my troops here you'd best get back to Rome and do the same...it's going to be a long war..." the young pharaoh whispered

Seto glanced at him one more time before leaving

"I hope you won't hold this against Jou and Yugi...Atemu it's not their fault once we find Pegasus Yugi may have to ascend to the throne and leave" the brunette said as he walked out of his chambers

Unknown to the Seto, Tears of pain and heartbreak were going down Atemu's cheeks as he looked into the sky. He could see the lights that were Avalon in the sky

"I am well aware of that I love Yugi with all my heart but it was never meant to be..."

Avalon

Pegasus smirked as he looked into the mirror that was next to the throne, it showed a image of Yugi and Jou coming towards the throne room. He shut the mirror off with a wave of a hand his eyes now on the beautifully craved door

Yugi and Jou ran in the guards stationed by the door were either knocked out or dead, Pegasus couldn't care less as he stood up red and gold robes and clapped his hands

"Well congradulations on coming home _Prince_ Yugi" Pegasus said as he drew his sword

Jou stood in front of Yugi his own sword drawn as he glared at Pegasus with haterd clearly in his eyes

"You'll pay for this Pegasus in the name of Avalon's true royal family..." the blonde hissed

Pegasus laughed as he stepped down from the throne as he began running towards the other

"We'll see!"

Egypt and Rome

Atemu panted harshly as he threw another magical attack, blood covered his body as he clutched his sword in his shaking hands

Seto stood behind him in a worse condition he had been stabbed in the shoulder and leg and was stubbling from the loss of blood

Soliders from Rome and Egypt alike were fighting some of them were slain many of them dismembered legs,,,arms anything the soliders could hack off

Atemu sliced another through the stomach before turning to Seto who was trying to heal himself

"These Avalon soliders are barbarians who would've known!" he cried out as he killed another one

Seto smirked as he stood up fully healed and stabbed on the enemies in the stomach

"Avalon may look peaceful but that does not mean they don't not train their soliders" the brunette said

Atemu looked towards the sky as the Avalon soliders began retreating

_"You better be safe Yugi..."_

_Avalon_

Jou spat up some blood as he held his stomach as Yugi tried to heal him, Pegasus was on the ground dead it was total chaos on the once haven. The other four lords were being brought to the dungeons and being executed for their rebellion against the royal family.

After Jou was healed he stood up and helped the now weakend Yugi up as well, he could tell the other was crying and hugged him

"It'll be okay Yugi..." the blonde whispered

At this Yugi shook his head

"No you don't understand Jou...I can't go back to Egypt..." he whispered to his friend

Realization hit Jou before he fully understood what the smaller was saying

"Without Grandpa or Rebecca or the five lords there is no ruler meaning you have to stay here" he said

Yugi nodded as the soliders ran in and bowed before Yugi

"Tell the soliders on the battlefield to come back this War that Pegasus tried to start is over..."

Alexander : That's chapter nine

Griever : Will Yugi and Atemu be able to stay together

Alexander : Stay tuned

Alexander and Griever : Review


	10. Chapter 10

Alexander : Chapter Ten is here!

Griever : It's almost finished

Alexander : Yeah we do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Ten

The short War that Pegasus tried to start was over and the casualites were 2300 half from Egypt and Rome and half from Avalon, the people from all three lands were relieved that it was over even if was for a little while...

Yugi stood on the balcony in his bedroom he was once again in Avalon, his grandfather's sending was 3 days ago.

The people mourned his death but had finally moved on, Yugi has ascended the throne as king and had yet to pick a Queen.

Rebecca was safe and unharmed he wished he could say the same for the little one's sister who had unfortunately been injured, she would be crippled for the rest of her life.

Yugi touched his face his mask was on his face once again this time it was willingly

"This is my way of showing that I will love no one else.." he whispered to himself

Jou had gone back to Rome to join Seto again, the blonde was relucant to go but Yugi was insistant

FLASHBACK

_Yugi stood in front of Jou who was on the teleport pad, Yugi smiled as he faced his long time friend with tears in his eyes _

_"Are you sure Yugi?" he asked _

_Yugi nodded as the pad began powering up _

_"You're free to go where you please Katsuya and I want you to go to Rome and be with Seto.." he said _

_Tears rolled down Jou's cheeks as he glanced at his friend _

_"What about you?" he asked _

_Yugi smiled through the mask he was cursed to wear once again _

_"I will be fine" he said _

_Jou nodded as he began disappearing _

_  
"Take care Yugi..." he said _

_Yugi smiled bitterly _

_"You too..." _

_END FLASHBACK_

It has been 2 weeks since that day and Yugi found himself alone and missing Atemu very much, he walked over to his bed and laid down as tears once again to trail down his cheeks

"I miss you so much Atemu..."

Egypt

Atemu was no better than Yugi. The once proud and charming pharaoh was now an empty and hollow shell, he missed his little Yugi. Mana and Mahad did the best they could to cheer him up but nothing worked

Atemu was now sitting in the garden staring up into the sky, he was doing that a lot lately

"You know if you keep doing that you'll burn your eyes out" a voice said

Atemu turned to see Jou in front of him with something in his hand

"Aren't you supposed to be in Rome?" he asked the blonde

Jou nodded as he sat next to the Pharaoh

"Yeah but I thought that I was need here more and I have a feeling someone needs you more" he said as he put something in Atemu's hand

Atemu glanced down into hand to find a pendant of sorts it looked familiar...

"What is this?" he asked the blonde

Jou smiled and shook his head

"It's a teleportation pendant takes you anywhere how do you think me and Seto got in between Egypt and Rome so fast?" he said

Atemu's eyes widen as he glanced at the blonde who smiled and began glowing

"Good luck" he said as left in a blinding light

Atemu stood up and stared at the sky one more time before a smile came onto his lips

Avalon

Yugi sighed as he twirled a flower in his hand again and again as he picked the petals

"I'll see him again..." as he pulled a petal

"I won't see him again..." he pulled another

Yugi stopped as he stared at the last petal

Arms suddenly wrapped around him as a pair of lips kissed him on the neck

"You'll see him again..." a baritone voice whispered

Yugi gasped as he turned around to see Atemu smiling at him

Yugi embraced Atemu tightly as the older twirled him around

"But how..." Yugi whispered

Atemu smiled as he pulled the mask from his face and let it fall to the ground

"Jou is a very good friend..." he said

Yugi giggled as he kissed Atemu on the lips, they pulled away and smiled at each other

"I love you..." he whispered to the pharaoh

"I love you too..." Atemu whispered

"But Atemu how are we going to-" but Yugi was stopped by Atemu kissing him on the lips again

"Don't you worry I have an idea..."

Alexander : Review

Griever : Epligoue next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Alexander : The Epligoue is here

Griever : We glad you enjoy our story!

Alexander : And we're sure you'll enjoy the next one even better

Griever : We do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter Eleven

Yugi walked down the stone hallway with a smile on his face and a skip to his step, it has been a whole year since the battle and everything was better than ever.

He opened the door and giggled at the sight, Atemu was slacking against his throne with a bored look on his face. Yugi walked forward until he was in front of Atemu and plopped down in his lap

Atemu jerked awake from his daydream and looked down at the bundle he had aquired and smiled

"Well what's this? a present" he said amusedly

Yugi pouted and slapped Atemu's arm playfully

"I can't believe it he did it!" a voice said

Yugi and Atemu looked up when Seto and Jou came in, the blonde ran forward and hugged Yugi tightly and dragged him to the window

Yugi smiled

"Yes Jou I see it everyday..."

Across from them was the Kingdom of Avalon it was exactly 25 feet away and a small magical bridge that connected the place to the entire kingdom

Jou turned to Yugi with a smile on his face

"Yes I know that's Avalon but how did it get down here?"

Yugi and Atemu smiled

"Well..."

FLASHBACK

_Yugi stared at Atemu as if he had lost his mind in fact Yugi had said just that _

_"Have you lost your mind?!" Yugi cried out _

_Atemu smiled _

_"No I believe I still have it.." was the reply _

_Yugi sighed _

_"Just how are you going to combine Avalon and Egypt?" he asked _

_Atemu smiled _

_"What holds this Island in the air?" he asked _

_Yugi shook his head _

_  
"The crystal of Light- Your not going to..." he said _

_Atemu began walking into the palace _

_"Atemu wait!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Yugi shook his head at Atemu

"Genius over here took the Crystal of Light out of place and let Avalon drop from altitude" he said

Jou looked at Atemu and shook his head

"I trust no one was hurt?" he asked Yugi

Yugi shook his head

"No In fact some children came over and said they enjoy the ride" he said

Seto laughed

"Well I'll be damn" the brunette said as he continued laughing

Yugi and Jou sighed before the palace doors opened once agan and Mana came in with a bundle in her arms

Yugi smiled as he took the bundle from Mana's arms and rocked back and forth gently

Jou stared at Yugi before looking down and smiled

"What's her name?" he asked softly

The child cooed as she reached for Jou

"Her name is Hathor" Atemu said as he kissed the baby girl on the forehead

Seto smiled and turned to Atemu

"When?" he asked happily

Atemu turned to his counterpart

"About 2 months"

Jou turned back to Yugi

"And you didn't tell me!" he asked a little bit hurt

Yugi smiled and handed Hathor to Jou who rocked her

"I wanted it to be a surprise and how I got pregant it was spell that Atemu put on me in case your wandering any way else it's

impossible" Yugi explained

Jou handed the child back and streched before realizing it was sunset already

"Well we have to get back" the blonde said

Yugi and Atemu nodded before watching the two disappear in a blinding light

Yugi turned with Hathor in his arms and stared at Avalon through the window

"See there sweetie all that's Avalon your second home I'll know you'll love it and Egypt..." he whispered to his daughter

Atemu smiled as he watched his husband(wife) and daughter

Life couldn't be any better...

Alexander : It is complete!

Griever : Our new story should be up by today or tomorrow

Alexander and Griever : Review


End file.
